


Kinktober Day 22: Skagdelous

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [22]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Glory Hole, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Other, Rhys is an idiot, Sounding, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys ditched the party cause it was boring, but he didn't expect to make a new friend, and he didn't expect that new friend to be an extremely friendly skag.





	1. The skag

The party was boring. Extremely boring. So boring, that Rhys ditched it. It was a party on Pandora, which left him little places to escape to. He wandered into the back yard that was fenced all around. He walked the perimeter, the party noises growing faint in the large property.

As he made his way in the back corner, he noticed a hole. He laughed to himself as he mused at the size. It was like the glory hole up at Helios in one of the bathroom stalls. He slowed and he looked at it. He’d always wondered what would happen if he’d stuck his dick through it or if he’d reciprocated, but the idea of it being so anonymous irked him. He had no idea what condition any of the dicks were in or who was on the other side. But he had always wondered…

Looking around him, he found himself quite alone. He stared at the hole and bent down to look through it. He found the dark color of a fence across a sandy area. He stood and looked through cracks, trying to get a better view. From what he could tell, it was a yard, but it looked deserted. He hadn’t remembered any other houses next to this one, but he supposed he could have just missed it.

Looking around once more, he was hidden by shrubbery aesthetically trimmed. And with the darkness of the night beginning to crowd him, he doubted anyone would see him. So, heart pounding, he unzipped his suit pants, pulling his dick out. He pumped it, finding it difficult at first, but when he closed his eyes and focused, it was easier. He began to thicken, growing erect. He smirked, feeling smug.

Stepping over to the hole he bent down just enough to slide his dick into. It was a little wider than his thickness, which was just perfect. He shoved his dick all the way through, his hands jokingly on his hips. “Suck my dick!” he ordered no one quietly. He giggled. It was exciting and wild. He imagined someone on the other side doing all sorts of dirty things to it. Yes, worship his amazing cock!

And then something wet and leathery wrapped around his dick. Rhys yelp and tried to pull away, but it wrapped all the way up his length to the fence. Any time he tried to pull, it wrapped tighter, pinching his dick roughly. He whined, trying to keep quiet. He wanted to call out for help, but his situation was too precarious to bring to attention.

So, he held still, hoping it would think it was boring and leave him alone. Another wet leather thing wrapped around him again, only it pulsed, sliding over him.

Rhys shivered, the feeling tingling through him. He winced then. He hadn’t been fully erect and now, with this amazing new feeling, his dick had twitched and filled out some more. The thing tugged a little, moving around him more. Rhys gasped, holy shit, this felt good. It shouldn’t. He needed to be figuring out how to get away. He had been stupid, utterly stupid. And now he was going to die in the worst situation ever.

But he was firmly caught and the other thing, that  _ really _ felt like a tongue, flicked all around his cock. It felt nice, really, really nice. Rhys bit his lip as he moaned and rocked his hips forward. It slid his dick further through the fence, straining him in such an awkward pose. His face and hands pressed against the fence, his legs bent and holding him there. Through the crack in the wall, Rhys saw what it was.

He whimpered. It was a skag. A fucking skag had his dick. He couldn’t see all of it, but he recognized it enough. Its third tongue wrapped around him drawing a louder moan from Rhys. The skag wiggled and moved its tongue more excitedly around Rhys. He moaned again, giving up and just rolling with whatever was happening.

He could not believe he was getting his dick sucked by a skag. He saw it move forward and felt it press closer to his dick. Was it going to bit it off? This was it. Rhys winced, waiting.

A small pokey thing touched the head of his dick. What? Rhys was frozen, forced to just wait and feel this out. The small thing pressed into his tip, sliding into his urethra. Rhys gasped, ending it in a moan. It was spongy, yet stiff and slid into his dick easily, Rhys’ precum lubing it nicely. It threaded into him while the tongues swirled and lapped his cock. His moans got more desperate, which only egged the creature on. The small, spongy rod inside him began to vibrate. Rhys gasped loudly, almost losing his footing, his toes tingling with such a sensation.

He felt himself getting close and wondered what would happen when he came with that thing in his dick. But he was already coming, his cum spurting against the rod. Rhys felt no different, lurching forward like normal, except the vibrations quickened for a moment. When he was spent, the soft rod pulled out of him, making his shiver. All tongues removed themselves from him and Rhys instantly pulled away, falling to the ground, his slacks around his ankles.

He breathed, confused as he looked his dick over. It was dry, nothing was leaking from it. “Holy shit, it sucked it all up!” he breathed. That rod, or whatever had been stuck up him, had… sucked all his cum up. He shivered unsure which to feel more, disgust or amazement.

Voices grew near suddenly and Rhys panicked, scooting to the corner of the fence where it wobbled. That was unlike all the rest and he looked up, noticing a latch. He looked in the direction of the voices, which were heading his way.

Swearing he stumbled to his feet and pulled the latch, opening the fence door and closing it quietly behind him, hearing the latch click. He slid to the ground, closing his eyes and waiting. The voices grew close, it was two men.

“I thought I heard a noise,” a man said gruffly.

Rhys, in the light of the moon, saw a skag shaped form come over to him. His scream caught in his throat and he scrambled quietly away. It caught up to him easily, sniffing his naked lap. Its butt wiggled, excitedly and stepped closer to Rhys. Its mouth split open down the middle and its tongues unwrapped from each other and showered Rhys with licks.

He should have been terrified, but for some reason, Rhys smiled and gently patted its head. It wiggled, sniffing his lap again, nudging Rhys’ bare thigh with his nose. Suddenly, it’s tongues wrapped all the way around it and it began to sting. Rhys covered his mouth, biting into his flesh hand to muffle the screams. The pain was too much and Rhys could not move away, his body in too much shock to register he needed to get away. The two men were still right next to him on the other side of the fence. He could not get caught. But the pain flowed through his body, turning everything to fire.

* * *

When he woke up, the moon was overhead. Rhys’ body tingled and his head hurt. He took deep breaths and stayed still, feeling out his body. A large something was laying on him. He would worry about that later. He strained his ears for any noise and heard the party still going. Good.

He slowly raised his head and found the skag laying over him protectively. It looked at him and licked him, moving to stand over him. Rhys smiled a little and pet it.

“What’d ya do to me?” he asked, scratching under its chin.

It nuzzled him. Rhys sat up fully and tried to look at his thigh, but it was too dark to see anything. The skag brushed against Rhys, standing over a leg. Rhys wrapped an arm around its torso, hanging on it a little. It licked him again, but didn’t move.

“Okay, I need to get back to the party now…” He moved, turning onto his hands and knees to get up.

The skag sniffed him, under the side of his stomach. It sniffed his dick and Rhys looked at it, horrified.

“No… no… Please, not again…” He knew he needed to leave before he got caught, but the idea of its tongue around him again, sunk low in his gut. The skag sniffed harder, bumping into Rhys’ erection. He felt the tongues wrap around his dick again and he shuddered against the skag. His ass rocked backward, bumping it in the side. His cock began to swell again. Rhys moaned. He really needed to leave, not encourage this.

But he didn’t move and didn’t try to shoo the skag away. All the different motions of its tongue swirling together and fogging his brain. He humped into the tongues, unable to help himself. He panted and moaned, the feeling was incredible.

And then there was weight on his back. He yelped, falling to his elbows and looking over his shoulder, eyes growing large. The skag had mounted him. Rhys knew he shouldn’t allow this, but deep down, he’d wanted this. If its tongue was so incredible, he could only imagine what its dick would be like. Between its legs, under its belly was its dick, unsheathing. It was thick, thicker than his own dick. It looked uneven and Rhys had to strain in the darkness and then look under his stomach to understand what he was seeing. Its cock was split like a ‘Y’ and as it mounted him fully, it uncurled. 

One pressed against his ass, hot slick coating the outside. It slid inside him easily, the lube slicking inside him as well. The other rubbed Rhys’ cock and wrapped around it, the skag’s tongue sliding away. It was not leaking slick, but Rhys found that he was inexplicably tethered and anchored as the skag humped him.

He gasped, moaning, the skag thrusting into him, each movement pulling on Rhys’ cock. It was overwhelming and wonderful and he bit his hand to muffle his loud moans. The skag, its legs hooked on Rhys’ hips pumped hard and fast. Rhys needed to orgasm, but the dick wrapped around him, suppressed it, making Rhys even more desperate. The skag shoved into him faster and faster until it lunged deep. The pressure was finally enough, making Rhys orgasm, the dick holding him, pulled itself away. Rhys huffed, his body quaking under him.  And then he gasped when something large formed in him, stretching him wider than he was ready for.

He winced, fisting the grass. He fell, his knees giving out. He lay completely on his stomach, with the skag standing over him. It crouched over him, sniffing the back of Rhys’ neck. It licked it.

Rhys did not know how long he had to wait, stuck to this skag. It lay on him, keeping him warm and protected. When he felt the lump loosen and disappear, he took a deep breath and started to get up. The skag moved easily, its dick retracting with its other one into its sheath. Rhys found his underwear and suit pants and pulled them on. His leg was sore and his ass was sore, but he could still move. 

He crouched down and pet the skag, smiling. “Just so you know, that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” It licked him. He laughed lovingly. “Thank you,” he whispered. Then he stood and listened for any humanly noises outside of the party. When it was clear he was alone, he quietly open the door and slipped out, closing it firmly behind him.

He made his way back, stopping to look with fondness at the hole in the fence. He smiled and rejoined the party, but not before he detoured to a restroom to clean himself up.

“Holy shit!” he breathed. He was rumpled, sure, but with light now, he could see his thigh. Thousands and thousands of tiny pinpricks formed the shadow of the skag’s tongue, wrapping all around his thigh. His skin was red, but there was no blood and no puffiness. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	2. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys has not been right since that night, restless and faded, until Aurelia forces him to visit again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/179483798695/skagdelous-part-two-together-again

Rhys sat in the grand living room of Aurelia’s mansion. She lounged in a chair, leg crossed over the other, staring at him. His hands clasped each other in his lap, feeling the weight of her gaze like a spot light. It had been six months since he’d been here, since he’d been fucked by that skag. Ever since then his nights were restless, and his appetite had waned, his thoughts always on that skag. And every time he thought of that creature, Rhys’ thigh, speckled with all those marks from the skag’s tongue, stung and itched. It was maddening. No medicine fixed it.

He’d declined every other party at Aurelia’s too, which seemed to only driver him further and further into madness, but he didn’t want to face Aurelia. She was a force to be reckoned with and very intimidating. Very, _very_ intimidating. Like now, when she just kept staring at him. It would have been more nerve wracking, though, if his concentration wasn’t fractured.

He hadn’t expected it. The moment they turned onto Aurelia’s drive, Rhys had felt the skag. It started deep in his soul, rising like a familiar warmth through his body. He felt it sense him, know he was there and felt the excitement and happiness that rattled inside the skag. It was shocking and he gasped, drawing the attention of the driver.

“I just… Forgot how big her house is.” He mumbled real fast.

His whole body tingled with anticipation as he sat in the chair, itching to run out to the back fence where the skag lived. He rubbed his hands over his legs as Aurelia looked him over.

“You haven’t been here in a _long_ time, darling!” She leaned onto an armrest, lips smirking. Rhys felt like prey, cornered and helpless. He’d been caught. He knew it now by her smugness.

“Heh…” He shrugged. “Been busy…”

Her brows rose. “Busy!?” She laughed. “ _I’ve_ been busy!” And then her expression changed to steel, her eyes growing dark. “Trying to keep one of my skags alive!”

Brows wide, Rhys feigned surprise. “You own skags?” He whistled. “They must keep your property very well guarded.”

“ _Do NOT play dumb with me, Rhys_. I watched the video of you and this skag, Rex. You did something to him!”

Rhys scoffed. “Did something to him!?”

“He’s not eating, he won’t move at all or do anything I tell him to! And he’s been like this since you-” She glared.

Rhys was at loss for words. “I… I! I did nothing! I was just joking around and, and Rex just-” He frowned. “ _He_ marked _me_!”

“Marked you? Show me.”

Rhys stiffened and turned red. “I’d… I’d rather not…” Rhys gasped and looked at the door to the sitting room, suddenly feeling Rex closer than ever before. There was a scraping in the distance, followed by shouts. Rex was running wild, barreling through the cracked door and running straight for Rhys. “Woah! Woah, Rex!” He smiled, unable to help himself, the excitement he felt from the skag was overwhelming. Rex climb into his lap, face splitting so all three tongues could lick all over Rhys. “Rex!” Rhys giggled.

“He’s never acted that friendly with _anyone_ ! Darling, _just who the hell are you_?”

Rhys shrugged. “I’m just… Me?”

She watched how happy Rex was. “I think the better question is who are you to Rex?”

Men burst through, out of breath. “We’ve been trying to keep him contained for ten minutes, but he overpowered us.”

Rhys listened as he scratched Rex. He couldn’t deny he was completely at peace now that Rex was near him. Aurelia was less scary and the situation was less awkward than it had been.

“Ten minutes?” She eyed him. “That’s how long you’ve been here, Rhys. He knew you were here. How?”

At ease, Rhys felt more inclined to tell her. Rex stood on his hind legs, his body draped over Rhys’ lap, loving all the affection Rhys had for him. He rested his head on the arm of the chair, head turned inward, towards Rhys.

Rhys glanced at the men.

Aurelia snapped her fingers. “We’re fine. Leave.”

Once alone, Rhys smiled to himself, the warmth of Rex seeping into him. “I think… I _know_ Rex knew I was coming, because he felt me…” Rhys’ face flushed, but it wasn’t for embarrassment. “I felt him.”

She frowned. “I do not understand and I don’t like when I don’t understand things!”

Rex looked at Aurelia, head up and alert. He didn’t like Aurelia’s aggressiveness towards him, towards his-

Rhys gasped, feeling the word deep in his bones. He couldn’t understand how he knew it, but he did. He pushed on Rex’s head. “It’s okay, Rex.” He looked at Aurelia. “He uh… Doesn’t like you yelling at me…” He sighed. “I know it’s weird, but I think we’re linked… Like we can feel each other and how we feel… We felt each other when we were near and we haven’t been right since I left…” Rhys could feel all the distress he’d caused Rex and felt horrible. He hadn’t meant to hurt the skag. “I think we have this link because…” At this he flushed in embarrassment, knowing it sounded incredibly weird. “We’re mates… I’m guessing he means like soulmates?”

Rex looked back, opened his large mouth and licked up Rhys’ neck.

“Yeah, he means soulmates…”

“Soulmates?” Aurelia asked, completely unconvinced.

Rex growled at her, standing in the chair protectively over Rhys.

“He can also understand you… I know it sounds crazy, but-”

Aurelia put her hand up, smirking. “I believe you darling. I just had to test it for myself. I’ve found ancient documents about how skags were before the first vault was opened and we littered their home. Legend talks about such a thing like this, though never with a human.”

Rhys rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, well…”

“That settles it! I wasn’t sure, but know I am. You will live here from now on. We’ll make you a cabin in Rex’s pen. You’ll have privacy there with your… _mate_.”

Rhys stilled. He hadn’t thought about that. She was wanting him to just give up his life and leave his friends behind. “Couldn’t I just… Take Rex with me?”

She blinked. “You don’t get it do you? He’s a skag, they’ll want to kill him and we need to study this!”

“You’re asking me to give up Atlas and I just can’t do that. It was a mistake to leave Rex, I get that now, but I also can’t give up my dream. He’ll be safe in Atlas. You can hire someone to watch us, you can visit, I can stay here at times, and I can create monitors that’ll collect information from both of us, but I’m not leaving Atlas.”

She rolled her eyes. “Alright, fine.”

* * *

The monitors were easy to make and collected everything, even something they couldn’t figure out at first.

“That’s… That’s our connection!” Rhys gasped.

Rex left Aurelia’s easily, staying close to Rhys. People at Atlas, though understandably nervous, got used to him quickly when they realized how dog like Rex was. They all welcomed Rhys’ new guard dog, unaware of their relationship. He did, however, tell Yvette and Vaughn.

Yvette shook her head. “You _would_.”

Rhys frowned. “What does _that_ mean?”

“She’s right,” Vaughn sighed. “If anyone was going to end up in a weird situation, it’d be you.”

Rex liked the two, greeting them fondly every time. They warmed up to Rex, noticing just how attached he was to Rhys. He followed Rhys everywhere, most of the time sitting or laying next to him patiently. There were large areas in Atlas for recreation and Rhys often took Rex there for exercise.

Nights had never been better. Rhys slept soundly, curled next to Rex, his arm over the skag’s chest. Life with Rex was relaxing and _right_. It was not hard. They both knew what the other wanted and tried their best to provide it. Though, there were times when Rhys was so bogged down with work, Rex would get bored or worried, resting their head on Rhys’ lap and coaxing Rhys away to take the skag for a walk, giving him a break from all the paperwork.

They hadn’t been intimate yet at all, the idea never crossing either’s mind. They were so content and happy with finally being together, it hadn’t mattered. As the days turned into two months, they began to finally balance out. His life was normal with Rex, both comfortable and happy.

One night, Rhys was naked in bed, surfing the ECHO-net. Rex was in a different part of the house, no longer needing to be close at all times. He felt stirrings for the first time in months between his legs. Rhys began to idly play with himself, getting slowly back into things. He sighed, setting the tablet down to focus on himself.

Rex was in the doorway now and Rhys felt it, the excitement in the skag at Rhys’ arousal. “You felt that,” Rhys said, remembering just how their connection worked. Rhys smiled and beckoned Rex over. The skag jumped onto the bed and stepped between Rhys’ legs to lick his cock, tongues unraveling and wrapping around Rhys. He arched his back immediately, moaning loudly. He’d missed this. He watched Rex, mouth open wide, tongues moving at different paces, and felt Rex’s want.

Smiling, Rhys scooted his body down to Rex, pivoting around so he could reach under the skag. He felt the shiver run through Rex as Rhys explored. Rex’s cock hung heavy under him, the short base splitting like a ‘Y’ into two dicks. His hands felt over the tips of each dick, feeling in the back of his mind, the pleasure zipping through Rex. Rhys shivered and stroked them, taking turns between each. Rex humped Rhys’ hand, both cocks wrapping around Rhys’ hand.

Then he felt Rex wanting to change what they were doing. Rhys began to scoot away to grab some pillows and Rex waited impatiently. Rhys piled them up and then laid on them so his ass was elevated for Rex. Rex climbed up instantly, legs hooking Rhys’ hips, cocks searching for his asshole. He could feel them wiggling, pressing into his cheeks, thick slick dribbling. It found him and he gasped loudly, feeling both cocks push in. It stung and Rhys bit his lip, trying to ride through it.

Rex licked over Rhys, long tongues tending to his cock, distracting him from the pain. He could feel everything Rex felt, feeling the deep want and care the skag had for him. It all drowned the pain away. Rex licked Rhys, licking over his body and up to his face. Rhys leaned into it, opening his mouth to feel those tongues slide in, wriggling inside. Rhys moaned loudly, his body rocked by all the sensations.

The thrusts from Rex sped up double time and Rhys was practically yelling. Both cocks slid in and out stretching and pressing, building him up fast. As Rex came, he felt two knots swell, pushing him wider and making Rhys cum instantly. Breath heavy, he lay there for a moment, enjoying the fullness. Rex licked him and Rhys smiled, removing the pillows from under him. Rex draped himself over Rhys, content and happy to be with his mate, his head resting on Rhys’ shoulder.

Rhys pet him. “I’m glad we found each other, Rex. I couldn’t imagine my life without you.”

Rex licked Rhys’ neck in response, understanding fully how Rhys felt.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
